Byakuya's Weakness Part 1
by ToriBennet16
Summary: You have been given the task to explore the outer area of the Seireitei. You are partners with the new squad 5 captain. You and this new captain have a past together, but will you be able to control your emotions for much longer?


Byakuya's Weakness

Main Characters:

Byakuya Kuchiki – Zanpakto - Senbonezakura (1000 cherry blossoms)– Captain of squad 6 (I do not own this character)

Torasu Akuma no Tenshi – Zanpakto – Burakku raito

(Light) – Captain of squad 5 (I own this character, for copyright details email me: Breyermcjoey )

Additional Characters:

Genryusai Yamamoto – Captain of squad 1(I do not own this character)

Soi fon – Captain of squad 2 (I do not own this character)

Retsu Unohana – Captain of squad 4 (I do not own this character)

Sajin Komamura - Captain of squad 7 (I do not own this character)

Shunsui Kuoraku – Captain of squad 8 (I do not own this character)

Toshiro Hitsugaya – Captain of squad 10 (I do not own this character)

Kenpachi Zaraki – Captain of squad 11 (I do not own this character)

Mayuri Kurotsuchi – Captain of squad 12 (I do not own this character)

Jushiro Ukitake – Captain of squad 13 (I do not own this character)

Momo Hinamori – Lieutenant of squad 5 (I do not own this character)

Ichigo Kurosaki – Substitute Soul Reaper, mentioned once (I do not own this character)

This fanfiction is a fictional piece of writing. It is not based on any person's who are dead or alive.

Chapter 1

(Narrator)

It has been 3 months since Torasu Akuma no Tenshi was appointed the new Captain of squad 5. Head Captain, Genryusai Yamamoto, made Torasu Byakuya's partner in searching the outer perimeter of the Seireitei. All of the captain's are gathered in squad 1's barracks for an emergency meeting. They are all in a panic about an intruder that has been detected on the outskirts of the Seireitei.

(Byakuya's Perspective)

What? I have been put with Captain Akuma no Tenshi? To explore outside the Seireitei? No way.

"Captain of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Captain of squad 5, Torasu Akuma no Tenshi, will leave now to explore the outer perimeter of the Seireitei. The other Captain's will take their squads and explore the rest the Seireitei. Handle the intruder with caution, we still don't know anything about them. You are excused." Ordered Head Captain Yamamoto. Captain Akuma (Easier to say than full name) and I use flash step and arrive on the other side of the Seireitei.

"Proceed with caution, Captain." I inform her; as we start towards the forest.

"You don't need to tell me that. Head Captain Yamamoto made that pretty clear." She replies, a polite smile on her face. She has such a beautiful face, such gorgeous long black hair. A voice that makes the best singer in the world fall to their knees; and she is only talking.

That's enough Byakuya, we a supposed to be working. Why did the Head Captain put me with her anyway? Of all the Captains he could have chosen, she is the one I didn't want to work with.

Me and Torasu go back a long way. We grew up together in similar circumstances; we went to the Soul Reaper Academy together which is how we met. We were always at the same level of skill in everything and were inseparable after we met. I was in love with her. Then, after we left Soul Reaper Academy, my family decided I should marry; to keep the Kuchiki family going. I declared my love for Torasu but my family disapproved of our feelings. At the time I couldn't see why, but now I understand that our love would have got in the way of our duties as soul reapers. To the Noble family's in the Soul Society, that was unacceptable. I hated my family; hated the way they treated her. After my arranged marriage was announced, Torasu went missing. It was a crime for soul reapers to abandon their place in the Soul Society, so everyone went searching for her, but she was never found.

People always wondered why I became so cold. It was because of her disappearance. In the end I had no one to love. I tried to love my wife but it was impossible. So, instead of making Torasu my priority in life, I made upholding my family name, and upholding my pride, my priority. That is why I became a cold and heartless person on the outside. But on the inside... I am always in pain; in pain from the loss of my loved one.

"We should explore over there first. The Head Captain said that this is where the intruder was spotted so we might find something." Announced Torasu; interrupting my thoughts. We both head towards a large tree positioned approximately 500 meters away from the Seireitei.

Suddenly Torasu bends down to look at something on the ground. I should really stop staring at her arse... But I can't.

I release the breath that I was holding, causing her to look up at me.

"Are you alright Captain Kuchiki?" Torasu asks with a concerned expression.

Feeling a blush creeping onto my face I look away. "I am fine. Did you find anything?"

Why can't I control my emotions around her? This is so awkward. I don't know if I can keep myself from touching her much longer.

"I found what looks like part of a hollow. However, it looks more like it could be a hollowfication mask, not just part of a normal hollow." She strolls towards me and holds the mask out for me to look at. I stare at it, not knowing where it could have come from. The only hollowfication mask I have witnessed was Ichigo's, but this one is completely different.

"It doesn't look familiar." I mutter; me looking at Torasu's face. I can't pull my eyes away from her. I need to feel her in my arms again.

"I will take this back to Research and Development, see what they make of it." She declares, starting to walk away from me. Before she could leave, I grab her wrist, drawing out a shocked expression from her.

"Byakuya?" She whispers questioningly. I push her up against a tree and wrap my arms around her; her body frozen in shock.

"I'm sorry for giving up on you, Torasu. I thought I had lost you and when I heard that you were the new Captain of squad 5, I could barely hold back how happy I was that you had returned." I whisper, looking down at her with love. "I was also worried that you would go to prison because you ran away."

She looks down, tears filling her mesmerising blue eyes. "I didn't run, Byakuya. Something changed in me. My Zanpakto changed. My heart became evil and I didn't want to hurt you because of my jealousy and anger towards your marriage; it would have been a selfish thing to do. So I went to Head Captain Yamamoto and told him the situation. He recommended that I leave the Soul Society until my emotions were under control, so I did. No one knew about my plan, it would have been too much of a risk, so we made it look as if I had run from my Soul Reaper duties. I trained and trained to obtain the strength to face you again. I prayed that you would learn to love your wife, so that it would make it easier on the both of us upon my return. I'm so sorry Byakuya."

"There is no reason for you to apologise. I should have done more for you to be at my side. I realise now that having you by my side would have been better than having a life of sadness with my family." She looks up at me with wide eyes. I lean down to kiss her, to finally feel her lips against mine after all these years.

However, I am taken by surprise when she turns her head so that I can't get to her. "Torasu?" I mumble in confusion and sadness.

"I'm sorry Byakuya. I promised the Head Captain that I wouldn't. That was our terms of agreement. I had to agree to not touch you or let you touch me if I wanted to resume my place as Captain." Her sadness makes my heart bleed.

I grab her by the chin and force her to look at me. Before she says anything I kiss her on the lips, her movements are stiff at first but then she gives in, knowing that she can't deny her feelings. We wrap our arms around each other as we make out under a huge oak tree. A few minutes later she pulls away.

"What's the matter, Torasu?" I ask, my voice sounding like I don't care.

I didn't mean for it to sound that way. What is wrong with me?

"We can't do this here." She pants. "Someone might see us and we are in the middle of work. If we are gone for too long then people might get suspicious and come looking for us." Pushing me away, she strolls off deeper into the forest.

I hate how much I love her. I hate how much I need her. My emotions and my actions are dependent on her and it is horrible. I feel so vulnerable around her, yet I also get a sense of comfort; as if I can tell her anything. She is the only one I have shown kindness too. To every Soul Reaper in the Soul Society, I am nothing more than a heartless man that cares, only, about his pride. They couldn't be more wrong.

Following Torasu, we head deeper into the forest, surrounding the Seireitei, where we continue to search for more evidence on the whereabouts of the intruder.

Chapter 2

(Narrator)

After exploring the forest surrounding the Seireitei, Byakuya Kuchiki and Torasu Akuma no Tenshi take the hollow mask to the Department of Research and Development, where Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, of squad 12, begins work on examining the evidence. Byakuya decides to accompany Torasu back to her squad's barracks.

(Byakuya's Perspective)

"Byakuya?" Whispers Torasu, a calming smile painted on her face. "Why are you still here?"

"The intruder could be in your room. I think I need to go and investigate it." I counter.

Hopefully this will get me into her room.

"Captain!" Shouts Momo Hinamori; the lieutenant of squad 5. "We have an emergency concerning some of our squad members. They need your help immediately."

Torasu looks at me with apologetic eyes, "Forgive me. We will continue this conversation at a later date." Then she walks off, leaving me standing outside her room.

Taking this opportunity, I look around to see if anyone is around, then I sneak into Torasu's room awaiting her return.

About 20 minutes later, she returns. I don't step out from where I am hiding. I don't know why but I just want to watch her for a bit.

When she enters her room, she stretches her arms above her head and sighs. "Why can't my squad act normal for just 3 seconds?" She asks herself.

What? She is taking her clothes off! Why?

"I need a shower after that." She mumbles to herself; the last bit of clothing falling onto the floor. Soon after, she heads towards the direction of the bathroom; her location confirmed when I hear water starting to run and the shower door close.

Being careful not to make any noise, I slip out of my hiding place and pull off my clothes. Once fully naked, I head towards the bathroom. Reaching the outside of the shower I, for a moment, watch Torasu rub soap along her body. Not wanting to wait much longer, I open the shower door and step in; feeling the hot water running down my cold skin. Torasu spins around, her eyes wide with surprise at my sudden presence. I step forward, closing the unbearable gap between us and wrap my arms around her; muzzling my face in her neck and biting her earlobe.

She intakes a sharp breath, "Byakuya. What are you..." She trails off as I run my hands down the length of her curvy body to the space between her leg. She moans loudly as I slip my fingers inside of her, making her grip my shoulders tightly. I move my lips to hers as I lift her up against the wall; her legs wrapping around my waist, drawing me closer to her.

"I've been waiting too long for this. I won't wait a moment longer." I position myself at her entrance and then push forward, drawing out her sweet sounds of pleasure.

Her perfection is at a level of which none can compete with. Her innocence, in mind, brings me to my knees. Me, a man who shows no emotion. A man who thrives on the fear given to him by other people. A man who lives for nothing but his pride. They are wrong about me. Every single one of those Soul Reapers, but I don't care. My emotions belong to Torasu. My body belongs to Torasu. My heart belongs to Torasu; and because of this, she will be my downfall...

For she... Is my weakness.


End file.
